Animals
by SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: High School AU (Punk!Cas, Popular!Dean): Castiel Novak rebelled against his brother Michael and his obssession with making his family more religious after their parents' death. Dean Winchester is the popular guy who would sleep with anything that moves. Castiel doesn't dare to come out to Michael about being gay. Dean is always up for a challenge. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

(side note (you may choose to acknowledge it or not, but it will be more important in the later chapters): this story is based on a Nickelback song, called Animals. If you are a Nickelback hater, don't automatically hate the story, and don't hate me – I don't listen to them very often either, but I kind of fell in love with the song, and I literally can't think of anything but a Destiel High School AU when I'm listening to it :P)

There he goes.

Dean fucking Winchester.

The ultimate bad boy of the school with barely legal good looks. _And_ he was bisexual. He didn't really care who knew – in fact, he acted like he was encouraging everyone to get a little piece of him. And everyone did.

All but one.

Castiel Novak sighed longingly as he watched Dean pass by.

_The man of my dreams_, he thought bitterly, as he fidgeted with the chain hanging from his washed up dark skinny jeans while leaning on the wall by the exit of the cafeteria. Dean I-can-make-out-with-anyone-I-want Winchester was positively ruining his life.

"Stop staring, Cassie."

Castiel turned his head to glare at his older brother, Gabriel, who appeared beside him. He was sucking on a lollipop and looking from Castiel to Dean, who walked to his table, with an amused and a knowing smile.

"Michael might see," he added, and grinned wider when Castiel scowled at him.

"Michael hasn't been going to high school for five years now, Gabriel," the younger brother said. "And I don't think he would be angry with me for admiring God's beautiful creations."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. This was exactly why Castiel was his favorite brother.

They came from a ridiculously religious family. His parents decided on even naming all of their sons after angels, so they could carry on having the same faith they had. Sadly for them, the only successful son in that department was Michael. The other two – well, they were not nearly as enthusiastic about it. Especially after the pressure from their parents and their older brother became stronger and stronger as the years passed.

And after their parents died in a car crash two years ago, leaving Castiel and Gabriel in Michael's hands, all hell broke loose in the Novak house.

Michael became obsessed with religion and even decided to become a priest. But what really irked his brothers, was that he tried to guilt trip them into accepting the same faith they were refusing to accept from their parents. Gabriel was not very keen on the idea, but went with it, since he only got out from getting grounded for staying on house parties until noon the next day by muttering a few Hail Marys under Michael's strict supervision.

Castiel, however, was the first to rebel.

Everyone could see the youngest brother was taking his parents' passing terribly, but when Michael suggested carrying their mother's cross around his neck to feel closer to her, he finally snapped. He left home for the whole afternoon and returned with big black wings tattooed across the whole of his back. They were, as he had told Michael, the only thing that could ever get him closer to his parents, and since they weren't actually real, there was no way he will be getting much closer to them. When Michael remained horrified and demanded that Castiel got rid of it, Castiel's only remark was: "I don't understand why you hate it, Michael. I'm finally the angel our parents wanted me to be."

After that, Castiel officially became the black sheep of the family. His clothes became darker, wilder, even torn apart at some places, and Michael had decided he was going to accompany him to every future hairdresser appointment, since the last time he came back with much shorter hair on the sides, and with barely any change at the top – except for the single red highlight above the left side of the forehead.

But the one thing Castiel still didn't dare to do – the one thing that would probably be the final drop for Michael – is admit that he was gay. Only Gabriel knew about it. Neither of them knew how Michael would react to those news, but they knew it wouldn't end with screaming and yelling, like it always did. No, they were pretty sure Michael would legally disown Castiel if he knew, and even Castiel, despite his careless behavior, wouldn't want that. So he decided to wait until he was old enough to be able to move out.

And that damned Dean Winchester swinging his delicious ass in his way every time he walked was making it nearly impossible for Castiel to do so.

Castiel glanced at his forbidden fruit again. Dean was leaning over the table, more than obviously flirting with a guy across from him, whose back was turned to Castiel. Then suddenly, Dean caught his stare.

Castiel wanted to look away, he really did, but fuck, it was the first time Dean's beautiful green eyes stared straight back at his. There must have been something in the way he was looking, because Dean suddenly smirked at him, looked back at the guy in front of him and crashed his lips to his.

Damn it, how Castiel wanted to be in that guys place right then and there. He had to fight the urge to walk right there and push the guy away from Dean just to get a taste of those full pink lips.

It wasn't until Dean looked at Castiel again, in the middle of the kiss, that Castiel changed his mind.

Right there was fine. Dean locked their eyes in a heated stare as his mouth moved against his friend. It was quite enough of a turn on as it was. Dean winked at him, and Castiel was glad he was leaning on the wall, because he would've fallen to the ground, due to his knees that gave out right then and there, if he hadn't.

Dean pulled away after the wink, more than satisfied with the effect it had on that punker on the other side of the room.

He was incredibly hot. How come he hadn't noticed him before?

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" his friend, Benny, asked with an amused smirk as he wiped Dean's saliva from his lips. Dean chuckled.

"Why wouldn't you have the pleasure?" he flirted lightly, like he always did. He couldn't help but steal a few more glances in the punker's direction. He was still staring at him. Good.

"I know you better than anyone, brother," Benny said. He turned around to see what, or rather _who_ Dean was looking at. He noticed Castiel focusing his eyes on their table, but directing them elsewhere as he realized he was being watched by more than just one pair of eyes. Benny laughed and turned around to comment on it, but Meg beat him to it.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for Clarence, Dean," she laughed. Dean turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to ask how she knew him, but ...

"His name is Clarence?" He bit his tongue, but it was too late. He blushed slightly as Meg and Benny laughed.

"No, but I bet you'd wanna know what the real name is, wouldn't you?" Meg teased him with a wink.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. He sneaked in another glance at the hottie by the door. The punker was now turned to Gabriel, the guy in his English class. He didn't really care how they knew each other – Gabriel was friends with practically everyone, and right now he was even thankful he was friends with that guy, too. Dean hoped they would talk for a while, because that nice curve of the punker's ass in the black skinny jeans was making him think of such impure thoughts that God would send him straight to Hell in an instant if he heard them.

After a few moments of silence Dean spoke up again.

"What _is_ his name?" he asked.

Benny chuckled. He hasn't heard that question come from Dean's mouth since the influence of Lisa Braeden last year. He usually doesn't care whose mouth, or other body parts, he was kissing.

"Castiel," Meg finally said. "We have a few classes together. Awesome guy."

"Then why do you call him Clarence?" Dean asked, perplexed with her nickname for _Castiel_.

"Oh, you don't know?" Meg giggled. Dean raised his brow and looked at Castiel.

"Know what?"

"Well, beside the fact that he and his brothers were all named after angels, Castiel there has taken that quite literally." Meg glanced at Castiel and licked her lips. "Apparently he's got a pair of wings tattooed on his back. Garth said he saw them in the gym locker room."

She went on about the wings, but Dean stopped listening right there. His eyes were fixed on Castiel once again, lust pulsing through his body.

_Well,_ he thought,_ I wonder ..._

"Excuse me," he muttered and stood up, never taking his eyes of Castiel. He faintly heard Benny's good natured comment about him finding a new prey, but he ignored it as he started making his way to the apparent angel. Castiel noticed him when he was about halfway and locked his eyes with his, ignoring Gabriel, who was talking about something intensely.

As he got closer, Castiel's eyes became clearer and clearer. They were blue.

And what an angelic blue it was.

When he reached them, Dean leaned his shoulder against the wall, facing Castiel and blocking Gabriel from the conversation he tried to have.

"Um, Dean ..." Gabriel started, but trailed off when he saw he was not noticed by either his brother or his classmate. He huffed in annoyance and left. Surely his friend Balthazar was around there somewhere.

"I don't believe we've met," Dean said, grinning at Castiel, whose eyes widened at the sudden approach.

"Castiel," Castiel said instantly. "My name is Castiel."

"So I've heard," Dean smirked. He trailed his eyes down the shorter man's body. "Like the angel, right?"

"That is correct." Castiel lowered his gaze to Dean's broad shoulders and muscled chest underneath his black t-shirt. Dean shivered at the sound of the deep rumbling voice that erupted from those completely kissable lips.

"Well, _Cas-ti-el_," Dean drawled, "rumor has it that you are living up to that name quite literally."

Castiel looked up into those heavenly green eyes again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, baffled with Dean's comment and the small but efficient step the taller boy took to get even closer. Dean reached out his hand and trailed it down Castiel's back.

"I mean, I heard you are pretty angelic in every aspect of the word," he murmured. Once his fingers came down to the hem of Castiel's shirt, he fingered the fabric, seriously tempted to pull it off right then and there.

"Well," Castiel said with a small smile as he understood Dean's implications. Without thinking, he leaned even closer. "_I_ heard that you are quite an animal in bed," he breathed in the other man's ear.

Dean's breath hitched. He did not expect to be the prey in this little game of his, but there he was. His knees almost gave out at the mere thought of where else he could feel Castiel's warm breath while he was whispering dirty words in the middle of sex.

In other words, he was more than willing to take Castiel in the nearest quiet place and ravish him alive.

The school bell rang out and Dean cursed it a thousand times over, because it made Castiel move away. His grin was wide as he started making backward steps towards the exit.

"But I guess rumors are going to stay rumors," Castiel said and winked. "See you around, Dean."

With that he turned to the exit and pushed the door open, only to disappear behind them in the next moment.

Dean leaned his whole back on the wall and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to control his fast and shaky breathing. There was an unpleasant tightness in his jeans, and the cause of it pulsed every time his mind wandered back to just moments ago, when Castiel was so close he could feel his body heat.

"I don't know what was hotter," Meg's voice said. He opened his eyes and saw his friends standing beside him. "The sight of you two almost making out or the sight of Clarence leaving you ... hanging."

Her vicious eyes glanced down to Dean's jeans with a wide smirk. Dean looked down at the bulge in his pants. He took off his leather coat and held it in front of his abdomen to cover it up.

"Shut up," he growled and pushed himself off of the wall.

_Don't you think this is over, Angel_, he thought with a smirk.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! This is kind of the start, and I might rewrite it later, but I promise the later chapters will be much better! :P)


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Castiel's day went in a daze. Every single class passed quickly, and always in the company of the mesmerizing green eyes that became an even more permanent picture in Castiel's mind ever since he had seen them up close.

Dean Winchester was talking to him. Flirted with him. And Castiel flirted back, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

The memory of meeting Dean Winchester was following him even after the classes ended and he was walking down the hall towards the entrance of the school to meet up with Gabriel and Balthazar. They were basically the only friends he had – well, the only ones he wanted to have, anyway. Everyone else would either look at him with pity for losing his parents and would most probably question his life decisions after their death.

Gabriel and Balthazar, on the other hand – they were understanding. Teasing bastards, but understanding. Castiel started counting Balthazar as one of his brothers the moment his older brother introduced them.

"So, Cassie," Balthazar said as they started walking home. Castiel looked at him and saw a torturous grin spreading over his friend's face. "Gabriel tells me you've gotten a new friend today."

Castiel glared at Gabriel, whose grin was just as wide as Balthazar's.

"It was a few minute conversation, I would hardly call it friendship," he said bluntly.

"Well, Dean looked pretty flustered in English," Gabriel mentioned. "And he's never flustered."

Castiel remained quiet.

"Oh, come on Cassie! We want details," Balthazar whined. "Every single one."

"No way," Castiel denied him before he could stop himself.

"Oh, so there actually are juicy details?" Gabriel's grin widened even more, if that was possible. Castiel blushed slightly. "Come on, Cassie, spill it! I told everything about the heated date I had with ..."

"Yes, and I'm still scarred for life," Castiel cut him off immediately, not wanting to be reminded of Gabriel's hot date of the past month, Helena. He had heard it explicitly enough the first time around, and he most certainly didn't want to hear it again.

The older boys continued to stare at him expectantly until Castiel, as always, broke. "Okay, fine! It was just some slight flirting. Nothing strange, since Dean Winchester does it with the entire fucking school."

"We said details, Cas," Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Words. The looks. The closeness. Were you turned on ..."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last one and Castiel groaned.

"You guys are pathetic," he said. "And if you aren't capable of a normal conversation, I'm not walking with you anymore."

"Aw, don't be like that, Cassie," Gabriel laughed and pulled at his younger brother's arm so he wouldn't speed up his pace and escape them. "We're just happy that you guys finally found each other."

"Found each other?" Castiel repeated and laughed loudly and cynically. "Dean Winchester doesn't _find_ someone. He sees a person he never fucked before and starts flirting with them if he's horny enough. I doubt he'll even remember me after the weekend is over. He most certainly would if I just let him drag me in the men's room."

Gabriel's eyebrows rose up his forehead as he let out an amused laugh, when he finally understood the situation. "Oh, my God! No wonder he was so out of it at English! Oh, Cassie, you have just become a _legend_!"

"What?" Castiel asked, confused with his brother's outburst. "Why?"

"You left good ol' Dean-o with a slight problem downstairs, if you know what I mean," Gabriel winked. Balthazar let out a laugh.

"You're right! Cassie, you left the poor guy _standing_," Balthazar exclaimed excitedly. He said the last word just suggestively enough for Castiel to understand what he meant.

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up.

"I don't think I left anything ... standing," he said with a confused frown, but his brother and his best friend were already overenthusiastic about the new information.

"You have no other option, you have to tell us what you talked about!" Balthazar insisted.

"But ..."

"No buts, Cassie, spill it!" Gabriel urged him and Castiel sighed.

"He made a reference to my name and I flirted back, then the bell rang, and I left," he summarized the conversation in the shortest way he knew.

"No, no, no, this isn't enough. Tell us everything! Quote every word, if you have to," Balthazar said.

"Are you intentionally trying to sound like a gossiping teenage girl, or does that just come naturally?" Castiel mumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever works, Cassie," Balthazar winked. "Now talk."

"Fine! He introduced himself, I introduced myself, he repeated my name in the sexiest way possible, and referenced it to the angel I was named after. Then he said that rumor has it I am angelic in every aspect of the word – apparently someone told him about my wings. He rubbed his fingers across my back to make his point even clearer, and I thought ... What the hell, I'm allowed to have some fun too." Castiel paused and blushed. What came next could be the reason behind what Gabriel was talking about, which was unreal when he thought about it. Could the playboy Dean Winchester get so turned on by something he'd probably been told before?

"Woo, you go Cassie!" Gabriel cheered and threw his fist in the air. "I hope you actually seized the moment."

"I, um, leaned in closer," Castiel said, suddenly feeling very idiotic and very shy. "I was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek, while I whispered that I heard that he was an animal in bed. It was lame, but I-I couldn't think of anything else."

"And then what?"

"Nothing. The bell rang, and I moved back, said that rumors will have to stay rumors, and left. I think I even winked," Castiel answered Gabriel's question, and suddenly it dawned on him. _Did I actually wink?!_

"Cassie, you kinky bastard!" Balthazar exclaimed. "If Dean wasn't all hot and bothered after that, I don't know how he even got it up for something less sexy."

"It wasn't sexy," Castiel said with a disapproving look. "I'm not even sure if I flirted properly. Maybe I was too far up in his personal space, or something."

"Cassie, as wrong as I feel for saying this, that was hot!" Gabriel said. Both brothers cringed. "Yeah, it was wrong to say that out loud."

"Very wrong," Castiel agreed. "And it doesn't even matter. It's Friday. Dean will go out during the weekend, blow off some steam, and I'll be the invisible guy who he will never notice again."

He didn't mean to sound sad, just realistic. He should have been happy, actually. Dean talking to him was more than he had ever hoped for. And if it would stay at one awkward, but hot as hell, flirting session, Castiel would be more than fine with it.

* * *

><p>"Castiel, what's taking so long?" Michael called from downstairs, as he fixed his priest collar. "We are going to be late!"<p>

Castiel walked down the stairs, wearing the only jeans that weren't ripped, a black shirt with a white Sex Pistols logo on it, and an annoyed facial expression.

"Sorry, the ritual for summoning Satan took a little longer than usual. You'd think the guy would do something about the reception down there," he said sarcastically. Michael glared at him for his remark and Gabriel snickered from the kitchen.

"Quick breakfast, Cassie?" Gabriel asked. He offered one the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in his hands to him as he passed him. Castiel smiled and accepted it. He also noticed his brother's pockets, which were filled with candy. Sneaking those in Church and eating them while their older brother preached at the Sunday Mass was Gabriel's favourite hobby. Aside from partying like there was no tomorrow, of course.

"Everyone ready to go?" Michael asked. His younger brothers nodded and let him lead when they headed out. They exchanged a painful look behind his back, like they did Sunday, when Michael woke them up extra early to listen him talk about the only thing he ever talks about, just in front of a group of people.

The car ride to the church was mostly quiet. Castiel put in his headphones, so the only actual sound that was heard in the car, was the faint rustling echo of Anti-flag that blasted through his headphones.

Michael was barely tolerable to the music Casitel listened to, which meant that he hated the aggressive sound of it, the fast beat of drums, and the lyrics themselves. Castiel, in response to his complaints, only turned the music up, so that Michael's voice drowned in it until the oldest brother found no more energy to argue.

They parked in their usual spot right in front of the church. It was so early that people hadn't even started to come in. Michael always liked to prepare himself before starting the Mass, and if he didn't drag Gabriel and Castiel with him, there was no guarantee that they would show up on their own.

They entered the church, where they found a few people sitting on the benches already. There were a couple of nuns sitting in the back, who all greeted Michael ad his brothers with pleasant smiles, and a few older people who were always way to early. Castiel was yet to figure out why.

He and Gabriel sat themselves in their usual seats in the second row. It was close enough for Michael to always keep an eye on them, and far enough for Gabriel to eat his candy and for Castiel to wallow in boredom.

"Want one?" Gabriel asked quietly and offered Castiel Skittles underneath the bench.

"No, thanks," Castiel shook his head, while Gabriel shrugged and popped one in his mouth. Gabriel's Skittles eating habits were, as Castiel figured out long ago, the most entertaining way to measure time. His brother enjoyed every piece of candy for itself, and Castiel measured that it took him exactly 28 seconds to eat one. So, whenever Gabriel was eating Skittles, Castiel never needed to look at the clock to see how long he was sitting on a wooden bench and listened to Michael praising God in a million ways possible.

Twelve Skittles candies later many other people started to come in, along with Balthazar and his family. They were all quite religious, too, since their mothers were best friends who met in a Christian summer camp, but Balthazar's parents weren't nearly as strict about religion as Michael was. Hell, Balthazar came out as openly pansexual about a year ago, and his parents congratulated him for being brave enough to tell them.

Needless to say, Castiel envied him immensely on that department.

Balthazar seated himself next to Gabriel and gladly accepted when the smaller boy offered him candy. He greeted Castiel with a smile that was usually a sign for a red flag in Castiel's mind, but he didn't start with any kind of teasing, so Castiel didn't even question the reason behind it.

After the church was finally full, and Gabriel was working on his twenty-sixth Skittles, Michael finally made his appearance known. We walked up the altair and started the Mass.

Castiel didn't listen to him. It was pointless, really, as his words were almost the same every time around – we love God, we love God, God loves us, let's pray, we mustn't be selfish, let's pray again, let's not forget the people who got the early ticket to see their creator ...

_"Hey, asshole! You've got a text!"_

Castiel cringed and shut his eyes.

He forgot to turn off his phone.

He looked up at Michael, who was glaring at him like Castiel had just yelled out a blasphemy. Castiel offered an apologetic smile and reached for the phone in his pocket to turn it off. A few quiet murmurs filled up the dead silence inside the church, accompanied with Gabriel and Balthazar's muffled laughter. They would probably demand a high five or something later.

Castiel unlocked his phone while Michael continued the Mass, and just as he wanted to put it on quiet, he noticed he got a text from an unknown number.

He looked up at Michael to make sure his brother wasn't looking at him anymore, and opened it.

_Unknown: Hey, Dean W. here. I hope you don't mind me texting, I'm just checking if Balt gave me the right number :P_

Castiel's heart made a double flip in his chest. _So that's why Balthazar was looking so smug_, he thought and discretely glared at his friend, who for once focused on Michael, but Casitel could see a small, self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

He put his phone on silent and decided to text back.

_Castiel: Hello, Dean. I don't really mind, generally, but now's really not the best time ..._

He sent the text in hope he didn't discourage the beautiful man from texting him. He kept on staring at the screen absentmindedly, when it suddenly lit up with another text.

_Dean: Yeah, I've noticed ;) I'm sitting in the back, next to Mary's creepy statue. Sorry, I didn't know you've had your phone turned on._

Castiel turned to his left and looked at the back of the church.

And there he was. Dean Winchester was sitting beside a younger boy, who Castiel identified as Sam Winchester, his younger brother.

Those green eyes were staring straight at him with a spark of amusement lighting them up. He held a hand over his face to hide the obvious wide smile and his cheeks that were flushed from concealing laughter.

Castiel smirked slightly at him as a sign of seeing him, and turned back in his seat. He noticed Michael giving him a few annoyed sideways glances, but he couldn't really care less. He looked down at is phone and typed another text.

_Castiel: It's fine. About time something entertaining happened, I'd say._

He sent it and bit his lip. Was it enough to continue the conversation?

Probably not, there was no point in Dean answering this. It was clearly one of those texts that usually ended up finishing the conversation.

But not in Dean's universe, apparently.

Castiel barely managed to keep his eyes from widening when Dean replied once again. He tried to calm his furiously beating heart with a deep breath and opened the text.

_Dean: Haha, you're right! This guy is a little too full of himself, huh?_

Castiel barely refrained himself from laughing. Still biting his lip, he answered.

_Castiel: Oh, he's always like that, but you get used to him after 17 years ... He's actually my brother :P_

_Dean: Wow, really? Never would've guessed ... He isn't half as pretty as you ;)_

_Castiel: Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me in the house of God?_

_Dean: He didn't feel opposed to Mary flirting with Joseph while carrying his child, so what the hell ;)_

Castiel smiled at his ridiculousness.

_Castiel: What are you doing here, anyways? You never come here._

_Dean: I just wanted to see an angel in his natural habitat ;)_

Castiel turned to Dean with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. The green-eyed boy might be smooth, but Castiel wanted answers.

And Dean understood that from a simple glance.

_Dean: It was the anniversary of my mom's death a few days ago. Dad has some sort of enlightenment every few years and drags me and Sammy to church to "honor her memory", while the priest (your brother, as I know now) mentions her name one or two times._

_Castiel: Oh, I'm sorry for your loss._

_Dean: Meh, it's fine. I was pretty young when she died. But it's the first time that I have such a good view in church ;)_

Castiel rolled his eyes. Who other than Dean Winchester could turn the anniversary of his mother's death into flirtation?

He was just about to answer, when a new text startled him.

_Dean: You know, I actually had a dream about you last night ..._

Castiel raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected.

_Castiel: Oh? What kind of a dream?_

_Dean: Well, you were naked ... I think that ought to cover the basics ;)_

Castiel did chuckle this time. He earned a murderous glare from Michael, but he didn't even care.

_Castiel: Are you seriously trying to SEXT me in the middle of a mass?_

_Dean: I'm in a far enough corner. I think I can even sneak in a few dirty pictures, if you're up for it._

Castiel blushed deeply and fought the urge to look back.

He knew what Dean was doing. He was doing the same thing on Friday at the cafeteria when they officially met. Teasing him into oblivion.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to compose himself, but images Dean put in his mind – Castiel naked on Dean's bed, Dean sending him a peek of his own shaft – became much more vivid the second his eyelids closed, so he forced himself to keep them open. He pursed his lips as he tried to think of a good response.

_Castiel: You are very hooked on the idea of trying to get the angel to sin, aren't you?_

There. That ought to do it. He looked back at the lovely boy that kept his mind preoccupied from Michael's monotone diction, and even from a distance he saw him blush slightly. That blush, however, didn't last long, as was replaced by another smirk.

_Dean: Am I close?_

_Castiel: Not even a little._

_Dean: Shame ... Care to share some of your wisdom, then?_

_Castiel: If I told you, then what would be the point? ;)_

"You're screwed," Gabriel muttered.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked absentmindedly, not looking up, although he agreed thoroughly. He knew he was screwed from the moment he first saw Dean Winchester, and he knew he was sentenced to an untimely death now that Dean was actually flirting with him on a regular basis, as it seemed. He did want to know why Gabriel thought he was screwed, since he figured he was talking about something else.

"Michael noticed you texting your new boyfriend," Gabriel said and popped another Skittles in his mind. Castiel was too preoccupied with Dean's texts to count how many of them Gabriel had eaten.

"I think everyone noticed me getting a text from ... He's not my boyfriend!" Castiel hissed and blushed profusely when he realized what his older brother said. The screen on his phone lit up with another message. Before he could read it, Gabriel took the phone from him.

"Is that why he says that the point, of whatever you naughty kids are talking about, would be to see your pretty face blush?" he asked with a teasing smirk. The comment, to Castiel's complete and utter mortification, also gained Balthazar's attention.

"So, I see you and Dean hit it off?" he asked. Castiel's cheeks blushed scarlet.

"I'll deal with you later, Balthazar," Castiel threatened in an embarrassed mumble as he snatched his phone out of his brother's grasp. He looked at the phone screen and saw the same text Gabriel read out loud. He fought a smile and failed.

"Shame on you, Castiel Novak," Gabriel said. Castiel looked up from the phone and at him.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I know what you're thinking and it's hardly appropriate," Gabriel winked and looked over his shoulder. "Dean-o is on the edge of his seat right now, staring at you and no doubt wondering what's taking you so long to answer. I don't think he can even see me looking at him."

Castiel looked from Gabriel to Michael, who was finishing up the Mass, while glaring at Castiel. Castiel huffed and decided to answer Dean.

_Castiel: I thought you'd be more interested in making me succumb to one of the Seven deadly sins, but if you really just want to make me blush ..._

The answer was instant. Castiel almost laughed again at the light speed at which Dean must have typed it.

_Dean: That depends ... Which one of the deadly sins are we talking about?_

_Castiel: Gluttony, of course xD_

_Dean: Way to kill the mood, Cas_

Castiel laughed quietly, and muttered the final "amen" Michael requested at the end of the Mass. He stood up, and walked behind Gabriel and Balthazar to the exit. He tried to find Dean in the crowd, but he failed to notice him. Shame. He hoped they could continue the flirting a little while longer before Michael dragged him home.

He stepped out on the fresh air and just as he opened his mouth to yell at Balthazar (or maybe thank him? He wasn't sure yet) for giving his phone number to Dean, a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

He turned to look at whoever it was and he was, once again, greeted by the sight of Dean's green eyes, that were smirking at him.

"I'm not even remotely done with you," Dean told him in a gruff voice, filled with ... lust?

No, Castiel was probably imagining it.

"Neither am I," Castiel said with a slight smirk. "Cas?"

"I thought your name was kind of a mouthful ... at least for when we have to behave," Dean said with that sexy smirk of his, accompanied with that sexy wink. Castiel prayed to God to give him enough strength not to fall over right then.

"You call that behaving?" Castiel asked with an amused smile of his own and a raised eyebrow. Dean shrugged.

"You didn't get any pictures, did you?" he asked. That damn smirk just wouldn't leave his face. Castiel laughed and shook his head at the other boy's antics.

"Listen," Dean said, his voice suddenly turning slightly more serious. "Since you have some problems with gluttony, I thought maybe I could help you sin? Tonight at eight, perhaps?"

Castiel looked up at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped to the ground. The smirk was still there on Dean's face, but it didn't reach his eyes anymore – they were filled with sudden insecurity.

"Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?" he asked, not able to fight a wide smile. Dean's own smile widened at the sight of Castiel.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking straight at his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I ..." Castiel trailed off as he noticed Michael and Gabriel standing in front of their car. His eyes were locked with Michael's disapproving ones.

He looked back at Dean and his smile slowly faded away from his lips.

"I can't," he said. He looked down, at Michael, and back at Dean, whose smile disappeared just as quickly as his own. "My brother – the priest, he ... he doesn't really approve ... _this_."

He motioned between the two of them subtly.

"Oh," Dean said, all the cheerfulness gone from his voice. "Oh, yeah, I-I understand. It sucks, but yeah. I do. I just thought that you are ..."

He trailed off and shook his head with a bitter huff of laughter.

"Oh!" Castiel all but yelled as he understood. "No! No, I am ... that. But my Michael would disown me if he knew."

Dean looked back at Castiel and smiled in relief.

"Thank God, I thought I made a complete fool of myself," he said. He noticed Castiel's eyes wandered behind him, so he turned to see what he was looking at. He noticed Gabriel and Michael standing by their car, watching them. He turned back to Castiel with a much wider, much more mischievous smirk than before. "I guess your brother just doesn't have to find out then."

Castiel opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, but Dean beat him to it.

"Gabe is also your brother, right?" he asked.

"Yes, he is, but what ..."

"Great! I'll pick you up on Friday, ten o'clock. Gabe can help you sneak out – God knows he's good at it," Dean said and winked. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Why Friday?" he asked.

"Oh, if you don't have time ..." Dean said, but trailed off. Castiel smirked. He couldn't believe how insecure Dean Winchester could be when talking to him.

"I do, but Friday is kind of far away, isn't it?" he said and let his eyes flicker down to Dean's lips and back to his eyes in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

"Tuesday then?" Dean asked, regaining his confidence. "I wouldn't want to make it very obvious that you are sneaking out to meet the best looking guy in school, if your brother catches you by any chance."

"Tuesday is good," Castiel nodded and smiled. "I'll see you around, Dean Winchester."

"Same goes to you, Castiel," Dean said with one last wink and went to his car. Castiel watched him go for a few seconds and then walked to Michael.

He couldn't wait until Tuesday.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this will be a horrible chapter, but I ended up being even more proud of it than I was proud of the first one – especially the second part xP I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Castiel Novak, if you ever bring your phone to the mass again, I swear to God ..."

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, silently listening to Michael rage, while driving home. Well, he only half-listened. He managed to tune out Michael's bitching and thought back to the Mass, and to Dean.

He asked him to go out with him. Dean Winchester. He still couldn't believe it.

He heard Michael nagging about his impolite behavior, but couldn't care less. The only think he heard was Dean's voice.

"Since you have some problems with gluttony, I thought maybe I could help you sin? Tonight at eight, perhaps?"

He smiled against his will. It was hard not to – Dean Winchester asked him on a date.

"Do you think this is funny, Castiel?" Michael snapped him out of his thoughts. "You embarrassed me, and you disturbed peace and harmony of the church! And with that rude text alert! I told you to change it a month ago ... Are you even listening to me, Castiel?"

Castiel looked up from his phone, which he had been swirling around his fingers. He silently wished he got another text, just to spite Michael.

"Hm? Sorry, I wasn't listening," he lied with a sweet and apologetic smile.

Michael growled.

"You are grounded, Castiel, did you hear that?" he snapped.

"Yeah, like that ever works," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Tell me, when was the last time I ever went anywhere besides school? Or am I not allowed to go there, either?"

That managed to shut Michael up until the entire ride home.

It was six o'clock when Balthazar came knocking on the door of the Novak's house. Michael let him in, albeit with huge distaste. He didn't approve of Balthazar coming here after Castiel's texting session in church, but as Gabriel pointed out, Castiel would never leave the house, even though he was grounded.

The three boys went to the basement, which they reorganized for sleepovers ever since Gabriel and Balthazar started with high school. The Novak's lived closer to school than Balthazar's family, so Balthazar came to their house every Sunday night to stay over and then they all went to school the next day. They normally ended up making fun of Michael's Mass, or Gabriel and Balthazar told Castiel about a party they were on Friday or Saturday, but that night is was all about Castiel.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything until I got here," Balthazar said as soon as Gabriel shut and locked the door to the basement.

"Anything about what?" Castiel asked with mock confusion when he saw Balthazar looking straight at him.

"Don't give me that, Novak!" Balthazar exclaimed. "I hooked you up with the pretty boy. I at least have the right to know what you texted each other."

"It was nothing!" Castiel said, but his blush betrayed him.

"Yes you said that the last time, too, but we ended up finding out you left Dean-o with a hard-on in the cafeteria," Gabriel said while sucking on a lollipop. "There is no getting out of it tonight, Cassie. If you won't tell us, we can still read the texts."

"How ..." Castiel started, but trailed off after his hand reached in his pants' pocket to make sure his phone was there, but he found it empty. He looked back at his brother, who had it in his hands and had already unlocked it with a wide grin.

"'I had a dream about you last night'. Oh, you guys are getting dirty already, aren't you?" Castiel glared at his brother, while Gabriel's face got nearly split in half because of the wide grin he was wearing.

"Oh, what kind of a dream?" Balthazar asked excitedly and leaned over Gabriel's shoulder to get a look himself.

"Funny, you asked that, my dear friend, because it is the exact same thing my naughty naughty brother wanted to know," Gabriel said with a fake snobbish accent and sent a mischievous grin in Castiel's direction.

"You know, what? Read them," Castiel decided. "It's just some harmless flirting. Not half as interesting as the conversation Dean and I had after the Mass was over."

Both Gabriel's and Balthazar's head shot up with wide eyes.

"You talked?" Balthazar asked. He looked at Gabriel. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't think it was that kind of a talk," Gabriel said. "At least, I didn't think so, since Michael was right there, watching."

Castiel shrugged, but it was too hard to keep the small smug smirk away.

"Well, we didn't really flirt, just ..." he stopped talking and looked up at Balthazar and Gabriel, only to see them watching and listening to him intently. "But you two just want to see how we lightly passed our time, when we were tired of listening to Michael, right? Be my guest."

"Cassie, if you don't talk right now ..." Gabriel threatened and grabbed a pillow next to him to make his threat look more vivid. Castiel threw his head back and laughed.

"What? We'll have a pillow fight like the giggling teenage girls you guys are already acting like?" he asked. He looked back at his brother and was surprised by a pillow actually flying across the room and hitting his face. He sent an unimpressed glance in Gabriel's way. "I was being sarcastic."

"I know, but that still felt good," Gabriel grinned. He took another pillow in his hand and prepared himself to throw it to Castiel. "Now ... are you gonna talk, or are we going to switch our gender in order to have a decent pillow fight?"

"I think men are able to have a decent pillow fight," Balthazar commented.

"Not like girls, man. They become vicious war-machines when they're handed one of these. It's far different than in the porn," Gabriel said and shuddered, as if he was reminiscing. After a few seconds he shrugged. "But I can't say it wasn't hot. I wonder if I still have their numbers ..."

Castiel grimaced in disgust and threw the pillow back at Gabriel.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do not want to know about the unholy things you do with the opposite gender," he said.

"Woah, there, Cassie," Gabriel said. "That sounded awfully like Michael."

"Except that Michael doesn't know about the unholy things you do with the opposite gender," Balthazar piped in. "Hell, he probably thinks both of you are saving yourselves until marriage."

"Oh, please," Gabriel said. "I'm sure he has gotten his head out of his ass by now."

Castiel only nodded. He wasn't a virgin either, which was no secret. He was a bit embarrassed about losing it in a Christian summer camp – as if it couldn't have been more cliché.

"Anyway, back to Cassie," Balthazar filled up the short silence that followed. He turned to the youngest boy. "I want every. Word."

"He, uh, might have asked me out," Castiel said, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. There was no point in not telling them. He was going to need Gabriel's help anyways.

Balthazar and Gabriel froze up in shock, with their mouths hanging open.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gabriel said once he regained his power of speech. "Dean Winchester, the man who could easily push his tounge down his throat and ravish you alive in front of anyone who might or might not care, offered to buy you dinner first?"

"Figuratively, yes," Castiel said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are you making it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"Cassie, are we even going to the same school?" Balthazar asked. "Because in all the time I've known Dean, I have never heard of him asking someone out on a date. And the planned quickies in the bathroom don't count."

"So?" Castiel asked, raising one eyebrow. "It's not like he is physically unable to go on a date."

"Not with you, apparently," Gabriel said and chuckled, taking Castiel's phone in his hands once again. "Ohoho, he's got it bad! Now I really want to know what you two were talking about."

Castiel leaned over and grabbed his phone.

"What do you mean, he's got it bad?" he asked, placing the phone in his pocket.

"I mean, Dean would most probably never ask you to dinner if he didn't like more than just your pretty ass," Gabriel winked.

"Who said we're going to dinner?" Castiel said before he could stop himself. He just really wanted to forget about the phone in his pocket, which seemed to gain extra weight ever since he knew a conversation between him and Dean was documented on it.

"Oh, what? You planned out a romantic weekend for just the two of you?" Balthazar teased.

"Well, no, but I doubt any restaurant will be open at 10 in the evening," Castiel mumbled and felt his cheeks burn up, partly from the ridiculous dance his heart did in his chest every time he remembered he and Dean were going on a date, and partly from the sheer embarrassment because of his excitement, and because he had a pretty good idea what Dean's intentions with him were – not that he minded.

"Oh, you sly bastard!" Balthazar exclaimed and reached out to ruffle Castiel's hair. "You guys are gonna do it, aren't you?"

"Who do you think will top?" Gabriel asked Balthazar in wonder. "I mean, Dean looks quite the dominant one in bed, but I'm willing to bet that he will let ..."

"Could we talk about something else, please?" Castiel pleadingly cut off his older brother, who laughed out loud at Castiel's even deeper blush.

"Of course, it's not really my business, anyway," Gabriel said, raising his hands in surrender, although Castiel could hear him mutter "yet" under his breath. Then he smirked. "I'm guessing you need an escape plan for the big night then? I'm guessing the mighty archangel upstairs is not supposed to know about your little escapade."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you for that favor," Castiel nodded, fixating his look on his hands in his lap. "Could you help me?"

"On one condition ..."

"I am not going to explain the date in every explicit detail," Castiel warned before Gabriel could speak his wish, making his brother frown.

"Fine," he said. He and Blathazar exchanged looks that unfortunately started to speak volumes after a few seconds. They both nodded to each other and turned back to Castiel with big smirks.

"We want your permission," Balthazar declared.

"Permission for what?" Castiel asked.

"Permission to talk to Dean. About you," Gabriel said and Castiel groaned. "You know, because we are both so protective of you, we want to know his intentions are pure."

"His intentions aren't pure, that's why I'm going to sneak out at fucking 10 pm to meet with him," Castiel said. He knew that if he let Gabriel and Balthazar have a talk with Dean, they would either scare him away, like they did with Castiel's first boyfriend, or they would make Dean laugh at him every time he would see him after that, just like they did with Castiel's second (but very brief) boyfriend. Either way, it was an inevitable embarrassment.

"Not if we don't help you," Gabriel smirked. "So, what will it be?"

"No way, Gabriel, don't do this to me. Not again," Castiel pleaded pathetically. "I can give you anything else, just please, not that."

"Oh, come on, Cassie, we've improved our technique," Balthazar said. "It's far less threatening and not at all embarrassing. We promise Dean won't think any less of you."

Castiel looked between the both of them, and finally sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. "But could you at least do it after Tuesday? I'd like to keep at least some of my dignity."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gabriel said. Castiel wasn't entirely sure he even listened to him anymore. "So, about that escape plan ..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, it's been a long time since I last updated, and apparently tha wait was for nothing, since (to my disappointment, also) I haven't been able to put any Destiel in it – I was actually hoping of making it just three chapters long, but I guess there is one more to go ...

Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!


End file.
